lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups Save a Unikitty (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups Save a Unikitty is the seventh unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. Summary When Unikitty crashlands in Adventure Bay, the pups need to help rescue her friends after they get captured by Comrade Black’s army of Inkys. Transcript Title card with Rubble and Comrade Black’s Silhouette on it Rubble: Pups Save a Unikitty! The episode begins in the Unikingdom with Unikitty coming out of the castle Unikitty: *Singsong Voice* Good morning Unikingdom!!! (She begins running around, jumping and laughing as she takes in the beautiful weather) *Singing* Tiiime to sing a happy song, I’ll be singing in all day long!! Bubblegum, candy rainbows too, a beautiful day for me and you!!! I’ve gotta smile on my face, any time and any place! Joy’s the best feeling you can get, and no bad things have happened yet!! As she continues singing, dark clouds form behind her and suddenly shroud the kingdom in darkness. As Unikitty watches in confusion the citizens of the kingdom are suddenly transformed into grey emotionless shells of who they once were. Unikitty: Hey... Who turned off the sun?! And more importantly... Why so many people acting like Rick?! Unknown to her, a giant colorless dreadnaught is hovering before her Inky Solider: (Translated) We've arrived at the kingdom sir, would you like us to drain the color? The commander of the Inkies, Comrade Black; laughs menacing Comrade Black: (Translated) Enslave the grey husks of this pitiful kingdom and capture the princess and her allies!! The Inkies begin falling out of the dreadnaught and start putting the citizens in cages. Unikitty watches in fear as she runs away Unikitty: Dear god... OUR KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK!!!! As Unikitty runs away she watches as the grey emotionless citizens are taken to Comrade Black’s dreadnaught while hearing her friends cry out for help. Unikitty: Oh man, what do I do now?! I gotta save the kingdom before it’s too late!! Comrade Black: (Translated) You're already too late Princess!! Much like Cloud Cuckoo Land, this kingdom shall die screaming in the flames!!! Farewell your majesty!! *He pulls out a cannon* Enjoy spending the rest of your life in another art style!! Comrade Black fires the cannon that shoots out a rift that sucks Unikitty in Unikitty: Oh no... Not agaaaaaiinn!!!! As Unikitty falls through the dimensional rift, her art style changes to that of computer animation rather than 2D traditional animation. She then crash lands near Farmer Yumi’s barn near the apple orchards. Yumi: Whoa! What the heck was that?? I better call Ryder! (She pulls out her phone and calls Ryder) Meanwhile, at the Lookout; Rubble and Crescent and practicing judo Rubble: Try and see if you can beat me. Crescent: Ha! Puh-lease! This'll be a cakewalk! Rubble and Crescent throw each other around and pin each other down as the others watch. Chase: You can do it Rubble! Liz: Make that bulldog tap out Crescent! Rubble and Crescent do everything they can to get the upper hand. Crescent takes Rubble by surprise and puts him in an armbar. Rubble tries to endure it but taps out after a few seconds Rubble: Phew! That was quite a workout! Crescent: Well, I didn’t get to be a 3 time judo champion just by being soft! The pups badges start beeping Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! PAW Patrol: Ryder needs us! The pups race to the elevator. Marshall trips on a LEGO Brick and crashes into the others. Marshall: Sorry, guess I really LEGO of myself sometimes! Everyone laughs as they get into their gear & await instruction. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, I got a call from Farmer Yumi; apparently something crash landed near her farm! Crescent: If it’s one of those Zespagoinagars again... I swear I’ll make them wish they didn’t crash land!! Ryder: Don’t worry Crescent, it wasn’t one of those aliens. Yumi said that it looked like a cross between and unicorn and a kitten. Whatever it is, we need to make sure he/she is okay! Ryder clicks Cali’s badge Ryder: Cali, I need you to use your medical gear to make sure the hybrid is okay! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Ryder clicks Skye’s Badge Ryder: Skye, I’ll need you to use your copter and goggles to find the hybrid in question. Skye: Let’s take to the sky! Ryder clicks Rubble’s badge Ryder: And Rubble, I’ll need your bulldozer just in case the hybrid caused any damage upon crash landing near Farmer Yumi’s barn. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cali, Rubble and Skye ride down the slide as their vehicles deploy alongside Ryder as they head towards Farmer Yumi’s farm. A few minutes later they arrive. Yumi: Thanks for coming pups! That hybrid ran off and hid somewhere. The crash landing causes the barn to get damaged... Just a little bit though. Ryder: Rubble, you go and help Farmer Yumi fix up the barn. The rest of us will try and find the hybrid. Rubble: Let’s dig it! Farmer Yumi and Rubble get to work repairing the barn while the others look for the hybrid Ryder: Skye, it’s time to be our eyes in the sky! Skye: I’m on it! *She flies overhead looking everywhere for the hybrid. She soon spots it in the apple orchard* Ryder, I found her! She’s near the apple orchard! Ryder: Got it, Cali and I will head there now! Scene Changer: Cali’s Badge Meanwhile, Unikitty starts crying near the apple orchard. Unikitty: Oh man, what am I going to do? I don't know where I am, I don't know how to get back home and I don't even know what I can do to save my kingdom... This is a complete disaster... *She continues crying* Ryder and Cali soon arrive Ryder: There she is! And it looks like she’s upset... Cali, can you check on her to see if she’s okay? Cali: I’m on it! *Mrow* X-Ray! Cali’s X-Ray pops out of her cat pack and approaches Unikitty who backs away in fear Unikitty: Get away from me! Cali: It’s okay... I’m just making sure that crash landing didn’t cause any damage to you. Unikitty: I’m fine, you have no right to judge people due to their emotions! Cali: Well, I’m just gonna check to make sure... *Her X-Ray starts scanning her* Hm... Well I’ll be, not a scratch on ya! Unikitty: I told you I was fine... Ryder: Well, can you at least tell us who you are? Unikitty: Well.. I am Princess Unikitty! Originally of Cloud Cuckoo Land, but after it got destroyed I had to stay at my hometown of Unikingdom. But it got attacked by a bunch of one eyed ink blots with police batons! I know I sound crazy, but you need to help me get back home! Rubble: Hey guys, Yumi and I are done with fixing up the barn and I was wondering if you fou- *His jaw drops as he lays eyes on Unikitty. As his heart started beating a mile a minute, his face started turning red and hearts start floating above him* Whoa.... Unikitty: *To Rubble* Um, are you okay? Rubble: *Snaps out of his trance* Huh, wha?! Oh right, I’m sorry... My name’s Rubble, and you are?? Unikitty: I am Princess Unikitty of the Unikingdom! Rubble: *Blushing* Well, it’s n-nice to meet you... So, what brings you to Adventure Bay? Unikitty: Well, as I told your friends my kingdom was invaded! The people were turned into emotionless shells of who they once were... I don’t know what to do now that I got sent here... Rubble: Don’t worry, the PAW Patrol will help you out! Even me, ‘cause I’m a tough pup! Nothing gets past my guns! Rubble flexes his muscles which causes Unikitty to giggle Unikitty: Thanks, gotta say that a tough pup you sure are cute! Rubble: *Blushes* Oh, well um... Thanks! Skye and Cali: Ooooo... *Sing Song voice* Rubble has a crush... Rubble has a crush... Rubble: *Blushes wildly* G-Guys!! You’re embarrassing me!! Unikitty giggles Ryder: Anyway... Do you have any friends we should know about your majesty? Unikitty: Oh! That’s the first time I’ve been called that... Well to answer question I happen to have four of them! There’s my little brother Puppycorn, my bodyguard Hawkodile, Dr. Fox is the resident scientist and Richard’s... A bit of a bore sometimes.. But he helps keep the castle tidy! They got captured by those ink blots like the rest of the citizens! Ryder: Don’t worry Unikitty, we should be able to think of something back at the Lookout! Let’s go! Scene Changer: Rubble’s Badge The pups and others start working on their plan Zamantha: Okay, I used my radar scanner to pinpoint where the Inkies are; and it looks like they hold refuge in an abandoned chew toy factory. Unikitty: So how are we going to get my friends out? Zamantha: Sweetie, Sharlene and I will take out the guards near the entrance. Sharlene: That way we’ll be able to sneak in and take the other soldiers by surprise! Sweetie: And if all goes well, her majesty’s friends shall be freed without a scratch on them! Unikitty: Alright, let’s get my friends back from those mean little ink blots! Unikitty piles her paw with Sweetie, Sharlene and Zamantha Unikitty: *In unison with Sweetie, Zamantha and Sharlene* Super... Sneakers!!! Scene Changer: Sweetie’s Badge A few minutes later everyone arrives at the factory. They check to see where the guards are while remaining out of sight. Unikitty: Hey um, do you have a plan once we get my friends out of that factory? Sweetie: Once we take out the guards and rescue the hostages, we’ll plant bombs in the Factory to tear it apart from the inside. Monty: Can’t I just blow it up? Sharlene: You can do that after we rescue Unikitty’s allies! For now, we have some guards to subdue! Sharlene, Sweetie and Zamantha creep over to the factory making sure to avoid being seen. One by one they subdue the guards, and a few minutes later they are taken care of. Zamantha: Well, That was certainly enjoyable! Soon the rest of whoever’s troops these are will drop like flies! Scene Changer: Zamantha’s Badge Meanwhile, Unikitty’s friends are trying to break free from their bonds Dr. Fox: You’re not gonna get away with this! Hawkodile: Yeah, what she said! Puppycorn: When my sister gets here she’s gonna kick your butts!! Rick: You can’t tell by the tone of my voice but I’m not entirely happy with this situation... Comrade Black: (Translated) Well tough titty to that! Soon you and the other citizens will become our slaves forever in our factories!! The comeback of the INKT corporation is at hand! *Laughs evilly* Unknown to him, the rescue team is about to sneak in and rescue the hostages Zamantha: Looks like the prisoners are in there... We need to distract them somehow... Sweetie: Maybe we can have the others create a distraction... Sharlene: I’m on it! *She calls Ryder* Ryder, we took care of the guards but we need you to create a distraction... Ryder: We’re on it! *Hangs up* We’ll have to find a way to distract the guards in the factory so they’ll come out and get taken by surprise.. Suzan: Why not ding dong ditch’em? That way Sharlene and the others can get the perfect chance to strike! Ryder: Let’s do it! Everyone goes over to the warehouse door and knocks on it before running away and hiding in nearby bushes. An Inky comes out and opens the door Inky: (Translated) Who’s out there! No one answers Inky: (Translated) Identify yourself! No one still answers. Inky: (Translated) Stupid wind... Making me paranoid.... The inky suddenly feels a series of punches and kicks to his back. Before he has any time to react he's knocked unconscious. The rest of the inkies are systematically taken down in the same manner. Sweetie, Sharlene and Zamantha then rush over to Unikitty’s allies and free them from their bonds. Hawkodile: Phew, thanks for the help! I would have broken out on my own, but they tied the rope real good.... Dr. Fox: Yeah, I can say the same; those ink monsters wanted to suck the color out of us and turn us into their slaves! Puppycorn: Well, three out of four of us... Rick: I should be offended... But I’ll take that as a compliment... Though I’m more concerned about the princess.. Zamantha: She's waiting outside, let's get you out of here! I told Monty that he could blow this place up as soon as we got you out of here... The group rush outside just as soon as Monty puts his Hammer of Independence in Bazooka Mode and blows up the factory. The group escape from the explosion in slow motion. Hawkodile: *Laughs* Eat your heart out Michael Bay! Dr. Fox: Yeesh, reminds me of that time in the Action Forest! Rick: Still, at least we’re okay.. Puppycorn: *Runs up to Unikitty* I am SO glad to see you big sis!! *Hugs her* Unikitty: I’m glad to see you too! Rubble: So, I’m guessing these are your friends huh? Unikitty: Yup! *To her friends* Guys, this is the PAW Patrol! They helped you get out of that factory! Dr. Fox: Thanks for getting us outta there, we would’ve had our colors sucked out! Excluding Richard though... Ryder: Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! Dr. Fox: Hm... *Pulls out her love meter* It looks like the bulldog that Unikitty is standing next to appears to have massive affection for her! Unikitty: Huh? Dr. Fox: It means he likes you! Rubble: *Blushes wildly* Uh.... Dr. Fox: And if I remember correctly; if the admirer kisses you for 10 seconds, you’ll become engaged! According to Unihybrid customs... Unikitty: Really? I’m not sure Rubble likes me th- *She is interrupted when Rubble pulls her in for a kiss, after ten seconds they break apart and blush* Y-You really do like me?? Rubble: Yeah, even if it was a few minutes ago... I feel for you the moment I saw you... Everyone except Rubble and Unikitty: Aw.... Rubble: I’m glad you and I are married... Dr. Fox: Well technically you’re not married yet... You have eat a bowl of spaghetti in the same manner as Lady and the Tramp. Afterwards, you give Unikitty these *She pulls out some peppermints with a blue and pink color scheme* These will help her get the nutritions needed to lay eggs which hatch a few minutes after they’re laid... They get laid a week after the feeding... Rubble: Okay... That seems like a lot to take in... But since you mentioned food, I’m down for that! Scene Changer: Rubble’s Badge The pups and the others soon arrive at Mr. Porters, who serves Rubble and Unikitty a bowl of spaghetti. Mr. Porter: For the lovely newly weds! Bon appetite! Rubble and Unikitty eat the spaghetti in a similar fashion to Lady & The Tramp. Upon finishing they're declared husband and wife. Rubble: This is the happiest day of my life! Unikitty: I can say the same thing... Anyway, Dr. Fox! The preggermints please! Dr. Fox tosses the Preggerments to Unikitty, who catches them in her mouth. Unikitty: Yum! Thanks doc! Rubble: So, now what? Unikitty: I’m not entirely sure... Were the rest of Unikingdom’s citizens with you in that factory? Dr. Fox: I’m not sure where they are.. But unfortunately, the attack has left the kingdom in shambles... And it’s unfortunately beyond repairs... Unikitty: *Gasps in horror* Oh no... First Cloud Cuckoo Land and now the Unikingdom.... *She starts to cry* My hometown... It’s gone... Rubble: *Hugs her* There there Unikitty... If it makes you feel any better, you and your friends can stay at the Lookout! Unikitty: Thank you Rubble... I promise you, anyone who was associated with that one eyed comrade... I’ll burn them to a crisp! Meanwhile in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: How... HOW?! You had an entire army to assist you in draining the color from those four!!! Comrade Black: (Translated) Actually one of them already had their colors removed, but he was sided with the three in question... Demhotep: Then you should have known better! Devil Dogs, you know what to do!!! Comrade Black screams hysterically as he's taken to the Torture Cells. Demhotep: Not even an army from the late 2000s could beat them! Even if I could have dealt with the mortals myself... This is far from over!! *He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12